ellathemoosefandomcom-20200215-history
Potter Puppet Pals
This page will include ALL the characters which are included in Potter Puppet Pals, plus the different episodes(and maybe a few clips). I apologise in advance for putting real (yet awesome) info in here. Enjoy! Characters Harry Potter: Harry potter in Potter Puppet Pals is very unlike Harry in the book series and film series. Convinced that he is the 'awesomest person in the world', Harry's puppet resembles his father: vain and arrogant. He is selfish and, sometimes mean or rude, resulting in him calling Ron 'fat' in more than one episode. ' ' Hermione Granger: Hermione is almost her book self, though is not nearly as smart. She also is more relaxed about breaking rules, coming close to swearing in Wizard Swears. Ron Weasley: Ron is far weaker than he is portrayed in the films and books, and he seems to always get into some sort of trouble. He is also extremely dumb, for, when trying to write a new entry for Snape's Diary, he writes only the letters: 'i', 'm' and 's'. Furthermore, in Ron's Parents he spells 'parants', instead of 'parents'. Prof. Dumbledore:'' ''Dumbledore appears to be slightly insane. He frequently strips off, leaving only his hat on. This is what he calls 'naked time'. In Wizard Swears, he recites a minute long swear: (Your Mother is a *ing*Lorem Ipsum* Admite` Barium*Tragula*Hippopotamus* Republican* and Daniel Radcliffe* With a Bucket of* In a Castle Far Away Where No One Can﻿ Hear You *Soup* With a Bucket of* Mickey Mouse* and A Stick of Dynamite*Magical* Alakazam!) and in The Vortex, he has a 'problem stick', which he uses to get Ron out of the Vortex. Also in The Vortex, he tells Snape that he once had a dream that he was 'a little pig, living on a farm. Oink! Oink! Oink!' (Note: '''* in this stands for a beep sound) '''Prof. Snape: '''Snape appears to be slightly disturbed, as, in The Vortex, he tells Dumbledore that he once dreamt he was 'a beautiful milkmaid'. He is shown to have 'suicidal thoughts', because he is unloved by everyone and because of his serious lack of popularity. He leads a very depressing life. 'Neville Longbottom: '''Neville doesn't have a puppet. He is instead played by a butternut squash. In Neville's Birthday, he explodes, and is eaten by the others. '''Voldemort: '''Voldemort is much less threatening than he is in the books and films. He usually forgets who the main characters are or is strangely polite. '''Draco Malfoy: '''Draco's puppet is just made of paper, made by Harry. His only appearance is in Draco Puppet, where Harry makes up a song about Draco (see below for lyrics). '''Hagrid: '''Hagrid is very clumsy and prone to knocking people down. He appears in Ron's Disease and Neville's Birthday. '''Ginny: ''Ginny only appears in the episode called (of course) Ginny. She takes Harry's advice on cutting her hair short, so ends up looking identical to Ron. Harry then kills himself because he can't tell who's who. Ginny never speaks. 'Cedric Diggory: '''Cedric does not have a puppet, and is instead played by a foot with his face on. He only appears in Neville's birthday. List of Episodes (in order) #Potions Class #Wizard Angst #The Mysterious Ticking Noise #Wizard Swears #School is for Losers #Awakening of the Incorrigible #The Vortex #Ron's Disease #Snape's Diary #INSANELY important Potter Puppet Pals News! #Harry Potter Personally Welcomes You. Yes, you. #Ron's Parents #Moustache Buddies #Harry's nightmares #Draco Puppet #Ginny #Neville's Birthday Draco Puppet Lyrics: Draco likes hamsters, Draco likes honey, Draco likes toothpaste, Draco likes money, Draco likes face-paints, Draco likes pliers, Draco likes bowling, Draco likes cartwheels, Draco likes FIRE! Spells The only spells used in these episodes are the following: *Avada Kedavra (used multiple times throughout the series) *Pantalonius Poopicus (this makes Snape poop his pants) *Pituiteria Shrinkydinkius﻿ (this does something weird to Ron) Favourite Quotes from Potter Puppet Pals Please add your favourite quotes from any of the episodes. Please write the quote with speech marks, and then underneath write which episode it is from, and which character said it. *"Shame on you. He just wanted to be your friend, and you exploded him. Shame on you." ''Dumbledore, Neville's Birthday *"Lose some weight before you hug me, Ron." Harry, The Vortex. Category:Strange Beings and Creatures Category:Pages Category:Strange Things Category:Videos Category:Useless (but unfortunately real) stuff